Wreck of the Day
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Soul Keepers protect your soul after you die until you are granted access into the after world. [AJ Styles,OC]
1. Chapter 1

Wreck

Chapter 1

Daniella St. Jaymes was sitting at the table in the Great Hall doing research on her latest paper...Soul Keepers and why they were needed on earth. She suddenly got a page over the intercom to go to Madame Spitzta's Office. Dani sighed heavily as she snapped her fingers and was standing in front of the Madame's office.

Daniella knocked and the Madame said, "Come in Dani...I know it's you."

Dani sighed as she turned the door knob and walked in and stood in front of the Madame and said, "You wanted to see me Madame Spitzta?" Madame Spitzta said, "Well Dani...We've got an assignment for you...It's not exactly the easiest assignment we've given out...infact it's probably one of the hardest for a Soul Keeper who only has 3 years under their belt."

Daniella looked up and said, "Well...You know me Madame Spitzta...I'm always up for a challenge." Madame Spitzta looked over her small framed glasses at the young girl in front of her and said, "I do believe I can trust you with this assignment." Dani nodded an affirmative yes.

Madame Spitzta clapped her hands and the shade in the room went down, lights turned off and the projector in the back of the room turned on as Dani sat next to the Madame and a picture of the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen in her life came up on the projection screen. Madame Spitzta handed her a file folder on the young man in the picture.

Allan Jones (AKA AJ)

Professional Wrestler – Total Nonstop Action (TNA/NWA)

Ring Name: AJ Styles

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 210lbs.

Home Town:Gainesville, Georgia

Approximate date for Soul keeper: 6 Months

Soul Keeper Assigned: Daniella St. Jaymes

Disguise: Personal Assistant to Mr. Styles

Daniella took in all the information as she prepared herself for transport...Madame Spitzta looked at Dani and said, "Now...You will be on Earth for 6 months...give or take a few more months...You will be with him when it happens so he can go in peace and you can protect his soul until you get back here.

Daniella nodded and Madame Spitzta snapped her fingers and suddenly Dani had a few more new memories about where she was as she looked across the desk at a gentlemen names Jeff Jarret who was babbling on about her being AJ's personal assistant. Dani looked down and she had on a black cotton skirt that came to mid-thigh, black 2 in heeled, knee high boots, a red tank top and matching cardigan on...her hair was all piled up on her head with chop sticks.

Jeff Jarret stood up from his seat as Dani followed suit and said, "I won't let you down Mr. Jarret." Jeff laughed and said, "Were not really formal around here so just call me Jeff, Ms. St. Jaymes." Dani smiled and said, "Then I insist that you call me Daniella or Dani."

Oh yea...This assignment was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniella followed Jeff around the back stage set up of the TNA wrestling taping in Orlando Florida on the Universal Studios lot. They stopped in front of a door marked 'AJ Styles' as Jeff knocked on the door and a voice said, "Yea...C'mon in." Jeff turned the door knob and opened the door as Daniella followed him in.

Jeff said, "AJ bring your ass out here...and you better be somewhat covered...There's a lady on the floor." A southern accented voice said, "Well if there's a lady on the floor help her up you ass." Jeff chuckled and said, "Get out here smart ass."

The most beautiful creature in nothing but a towel walked around the corner from what Dani had to assume was the shower room...with water sliding from his chest, dropping from his hair and down his well muscled arms, legs and gorgeous abs.

Daniella nearly forgot to breathe...she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Jeff said, "AJ Styles meet Daniella St. Jaymes."

AJ dried his hand on the towel around his hips as he stepped forward and held out his hand as he said, "Ms. St. Jaymes." Daniella smiled as she shook his hand and said, "Just Daniella or Dani will be fine." AJ smiled and nodded.

AJ stood up straight and said, "So what's with the cute girl?" Daniella looked at AJ and he threw a wink at her and she couldn't help but blush furiously. Jeff patted AJ on the shoulder and said, "I'm glad you asked...Dani here is you're personal assistant."

AJ said, "You meant you're actually giving me one finally." Jeff cracked a smile and said, "I know how bad you're schedule has been...You definitely need some help. So here she is." Jeff walked out of the dressing room as AJ chuckled a little and said, "So here you are." Dani smirked a little and said, "Yup...I'm here."

AJ said, "Go ahead and have a seat sweetheart...You don't mind that I call you that do you?" Dani shook her head no as she sat down and AJ suddenly realized he still only had a towel on as he said, "I'm gonna go get dressed and do my match...then me and you are going to dinner...We need to get to know each other if were going to work together." Dani nodded and said, "Good idea."

AJ flashed her a smile and said, "Yea...Well I'm good like that." Daniella watched as AJ's cute towel covered ass walked back into the shower room and couldn't help but think 'Wonder what else he's good at'.

Notice she ONLY thought it...Just one of the MANY things she was thinking at the time.

Thinking more when AJ came back out in Black plastic wrestling shorts, with a black plastic zip up vest with a hood. Of course the damn vest had to be unzipped. Plus his wrestling boots...Oh yea...Daniella could get used to seeing him in any wrestling outfit he friggen wanted to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- -3 Months Later- -

AJ pushed his hands in his jean pockets trying to straighten them out…He knew Daniella was sitting on the couch in his locker room waiting for him to finish getting ready. This would be about the 100th time they'd been to dinner after a TNA show.

AJ looked in the mirror…He had on his jeans, steel toed boots and a black button down short sleeved shirt on. AJ stuff his wallet in his back pocket while, grabbing his keys and hefting his bag over his shoulder. AJ walked out into the locker room and was greeted by the shy yet smiling face of Daniella. AJ said, "Ready to go Dani girl?" Dani smiled and said, "Sure."

AJ threw his bag in the back of the large red SUV and then opened the passenger door and took Dani's hand as she got inside and he closed the door and walked around. AJ watched as Dani leaned over and unlocked his door and AJ nearly died. Small things like that really was something he liked for a female to do. It just showed the girl was into having fun and it not being all about her or her being superficial. Every time they'd been out AJ would make sure Dani got in his SUV first and would watch as she would lean over every time and unlock the door for him.

AJ got in as he pulled his seat belt on and said, "Where do you feel like going?" Dani smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I dunno…You chose this time." AJ smiled and said, "Alright…You better be ready to eat then." Dani laughed and said, "Aren't I always when you are around?" AJ smiled…He could listen to her laugh for hours…it was so intoxicating. Her laugh made him smile…no matter what kind of mood he was in.

The similarities in their life were uncanny. Dani had been born and raised in Chicago but moved to Gainesville, Georgia when she decided to go to Georgia State for college and had been living there ever since. The fact that AJ was born and raised in Gainesville, Georgia and was still living there to this day was something he thought he's never expect.

The other fact that Dani lived about 10 minutes from AJ was even better…She was living in nice apartment complex while his home was 10 miles out of town…He loved the country and it was peaceful and hardly any noise. Because Gainesville was so close to Florida, AJ just drove back and forth to Universal Studios for the TNA shows…It was easier then flying and since Dani had been appointed his personal assistant she rode with him back and forth. AJ enjoyed talking with her going back and forth so the trips weren't a total loss…Any time he got to spend with Dani and learn more about her was something he kept getting in too.

They got to the restaurant, AJ opened the passenger door and Dani protested and said, "I'm not dressed for anything fancy." AJ smiled said, "You look beautiful…Besides…the owner is a friend of mine…were his only customers right now." Dani took AJ's offered arm as they walked in and noticed it was half fancy and half relaxed. It was beautiful…but yet they had music flowing through the entire building.

After they ate, AJ stood up and asked Daniella to dance…She placed her small hand in his big hand as he pulled her to her feet and they walked out onto the wooden dance floor. An exceptionally beautiful country song came sliding across the floor and enveloped the two on the dance floor as AJ gathered Dani in his arms.

Dani and AJ finished their dance and AJ leaned down and softly brushed a kiss across her soft lips and then said, "Ready to go home?" Dani just smiled softly and nodded an affirmative answer.

Dani fell asleep that night with sweet dreams under her pillow of the kiss AJ gave her…she'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be kissed…Really kissed…But not anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madame Spitzta looked on with Faruza to see Daniella's progress.

aruza scratched his chin and said, "She's definitely becoming too close with the assignment."

Madame said, "You always did say she was taken from earth too soon…She was barely 24…Besides she's one of the best Soul Keepers we've got…She's constantly training and reading…her training load this nearly overloaded and she's on one of the hardest assignments she or any of the other Soul Keepers have ever been on."

Faruza said, "She was taken too young…Most of our Soul Keepers were in their mid 30's early 40's when they were taken. I tried to argue for her soul…she was too young…she deserved to have a chance at life…She still deserves a chance at life. But you know the rules about soul restoring…A man must fall in love with her…Without spells and hocus pocus…It has to be from the heart…it has to be real…and he has to tell her…"

Madame furrowed her brow and said, "Then it shall never happen…Trying to get a man to admit he's fallen in love is like trying to get the red sea to part without Moses."

Faruza laughed at the look on Madame Spitzta's face and chuckled a little and said, "Give it time Abby…If he loves her…Truly loves her…He shall tell her when the time is ready…Of course then after he tells her, she has to go through the ceremony. Not to mention some painful body and soul restoring. But if they found each other for a reason…The pain won't matter."

Madame nodded in agreement as she went on with her business.

Madame Spitzta continued watching Daniella and AJ through the mirror in her office.

She watched as AJ drove Daniella to her apartment…The smile across Dani's face said enough…The laugh in their air…They were truly enjoying being in the same place with each other…and enjoyed each others company. She watched on as AJ walked Dani to her door and softly kissed her lips and told her he'd either see her in a couple of days or next week for the next TNA taping.

Madame Spitzta watched AJ for a while longer…He had a smile on his face that couldn't seem to go away and a bounce in his step that just seemed to increase the feelings in his whole body. Madame looked back over at Daniella and watched as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling…Soon falling asleep.

Madam knew…It was love…but everything depended on AJ now…Everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Daniella was sitting in a hotel room…The weather had been to bad to try and drive home from the PPV the night before…It was probably a good thing Dani and AJ had brought extra close. AJ had insisted Dani stay at the hotel cause she didn't need to be out in the rain storms…The winds were close to 80 mph. They'd been sharing a room since the night before the PPV.

AJ went ahead and went to the TNA tapings and Daniella knew what was going to happen…AJ had won the title from Jeff Jarret and that night Jeff was going to attack AJ with a chair so he could challenge him a re-match for a chance to get his title back. AJ warned Daniella it wouldn't be pretty and that he would more then likely be about as messed up as anyone could be after getting beat on with a metal fold up chair.

Daniella is pacing the floor of the hotel…She didn't know what to expect with AJ…They had started seeing each other exclusively…And were pretty much attached at the hip…but she'd never seen him after a really bad match…He usually went out, wrestled came back and was good to go…She'd seen him after he bladed a few times and could handle the blood no biggie…but she wasn't so sure she'd be able to handle what was going to happen that night.

AJ got out of his SUV and limped his way into the hotel…His whole body hurt all over as he stepped on the elevator to go to his and Dani's room. Speaking of Dani…As he looked at his reflection in the metal panel of the elevator, the first thing he noticed was that he should've changed…He didn't realize his shirt had so much blood all over it. Not to mention the fact that it had seeped through to his skin under the shirt.

Jeff and his fight had been brutal they both ended the match practically bleeding to death…Not to mention they'd both pretty much beat the living hell out of each other with metal fold up chairs. The elevator doors opened and AJ stepped off…He was hoping Dani wouldn't freak out too much…He really liked her and since he'd asked her to date him he's loved spending all his extra time with her.

AJ knocked on the door because he didn't feel like getting his key card out. Daniella opened the door and her hand immediately went over her mouth. AJ threw up his hands and said, "Wait…Wait…I know it looked bad…but it's really not…I promise." AJ could see the concern swimming in Daniella's eyes as she lead him into the room and laid him down on the bed in a sitting position with his back against the headboard.

AJ said, "I need to go shower." Daniella made him stay put and said, "You shouldn't get your stitches wet for the first 24 hours…it can cause them to come undone…Just stay there…There are other alternatives." AJ watches as she grabbed the plastic bucket that is supposed to be used for ice and she disappears into the bathroom…He can hear the water running and then she reappears with a big bath towel and a hand towel and the ice bucket full of warm water.

Daniella sits on the edge of the bed facing AJ as she slowly started unbuttoning his once white shirt turned blood red literally. She carefully slips it from his arms and body careful not to hurt him and drops it in a laundry bag…She knows a great dry cleaner…the shirt can be saved.

AJ watches intently as she soaks the wash cloth in the warm water rings it out and slowly started running it down his chest, over each pectoral, making sure to get all the blood off…Then rinses it…then runs it down his 6 pak abs and stomach and the sides of his love handles. After ringing the water again she does his right arm and then his left. AJ can feel his body responding to her touches…She's so careful; he almost wants to laugh because she's treating him with kid gloves…as if he were made of glass.

When she's finished…She laid a pair of track pants across the foot of the bed. Daniella kisses the top of his head and says, "I'm going to go shower…Get changed and I'll join you in a few minutes." AJ smiled softly at her loving way of handling the whole situation. AJ changes into his track pants and she comes out of the bathroom in her usual sleep attire shorts and a tank top. She turns the lights off and AJ pulled her close to him as they lay in bed.

Daniella's head is resting on his chest and he kisses the top of her head and said, "Thank you." Daniella smiled up at him and kisses his lips softly and says, "Anytime…Get some rest." AJ nods and said, "G'night." Dani smiled softly to herself and gets comfortable next to AJ and says, "Night."

Who could ask for anything more?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was 5 months after Daniella had come to be AJ's personal assistant and one night, once they got back to the hotel AJ tossed his bag down on the floor in the bed room...

Daniella walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders and then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. AJ caressed her arms and hands as she held him against her...

AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her around to the front of his body and captured her lips.

AJ slowly slid the cardigan from her body...Daniella reached out as she slowly started unbuttoning AJ's shirt...once she got it off of him her hands slowly ran over his abs and well defined chest...

AJ backed up and pulled her boots off, kissing her knees...then slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall around her ankles; she was standing in front of him with panties and her tank top on...

AJ pushed her against the wall as they started kissing rougher...deepening the kiss more...Daniella reached down and pulled his belt off as they continued to kiss...

AJ kicked his pants and boxer briefs away as Daniella pulled her tank top and panties off... AJ lifted her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist...carried her to the bed and eased down on top of her small frame.

AJ slowly eased himself into her...being careful as to not hurt her...AJ stopped all his movements and looked at Daniella...

She smiled and said, "What?"

AJ said, "You're so beautiful…"

Yup you know what happened…But since doesn't allow smut…you'll just have to use you're imagination.

Before long…

They collapsed on the bed trying to regulate their breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Every week with AJ was a new experience for Daniella. Apparently today was no different…

Daniella was laying in bed thinking about all the incredible things her and AJ had done together. Daniella smiled lazily as she stared at her ceiling…Suddenly a ringing phone pulled her from her thoughts.

Dani sat up and leaned over to her night stand and picked the phone up and said, "Hello." The oh so familiar voice of AJ on the other line said, "Morning Beautiful…Shower, get dressed, do what you have to do that makes you beautiful every day…I'm coming to get you in 2 hours."

Dani said, "Well, Good morning to you too…I'll be ready." AJ laughed and said, "Promise?" Dani smiled and said, "Yes I promise." Daniella giggled as they said good-bye and hung up the phone.

Daniella got out of bed and jumped in the shower…Letting the warm water cascade down her body and clean her from head to toe as it massaged her muscles and skin. She got out of the shower…dried off as she went to her closet and just decided on jeans, sneakers and a red form fitted t-shirt. She dried her hair and left it down.

Daniella picked up her apartment and true to his words, AJ was there 2 hours later to pick her up.

He'd brought his jeep and taken the top off of it, since it was so nice outside and the sun was beautifully lighting up the sky.

AJ drove down the coast of Georgia with his fingers laced together with Daniella's. She smiled as they pulled to a stop and got out. AJ took her hand in his as he led her down a wooden walk way down a steep hill as they pulled their shoes and socks off and walked barefoot in the sand up and down the beach…and jumped around when the cold ocean water would come in and bit at their toes and ankles.

Daniella was content…she didn't think anything could get any better then just being there with AJ.

Then they dried their feet off and put their socks and shoes back on and got back in the jeep and AJ blind folded Daniella and took off down the road again.

The next place they stopped…Daniella could hear a bunch of animal noises…but wasn't sure what animals were around…she could definitely make out the cows…as AJ led her around.

They stopped and AJ sat her down in the grass under a shade tree and said he'd be right back…Daniella didn't dare take the blindfold off…she knew what ever AJ had planned she'd love it no matter what it was.

A few minutes later, AJ walked back over and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting Beautiful…but I had to go get a friend." Daniella just smiled and said, "Its okay…I don't mind." AJ said, "Lean closer." As Daniella did she felt a warm tongue lick the tip of her nose…Daniella snapped back and her hand went over her nose as she laughed and said, "What in the world?"

AJ laughed as he said, "Take the blindfold off." As she did the cutest black furred pug puppy bounce from AJ's arms into her lap. Daniella laughed as she picked up the puppy and rubbed noses with it…AJ said, "He's yours." Daniella threw her arms around AJ and said, she'd never gotten such a wonderful gift before in her life.

On the way back to Daniella's apartment, AJ said, "So what are you going to name him?" Daniella said, "I don't know…Maybe blackie…or Killer…Oh…How about Little Man." AJ laughed and said, "Yup…Little Man works to his advantage I'd say." The both laughed as they got back to Daniella's.

Dani asked AJ to stay the night…Like he could refuse? Not really.

That night Daniella fell into a deep sleep in AJ's arms, with Little Man in a doggie bed next to her bed…As she was drifting off she snuggled down deeper into AJ's arms as she thought…there could definitely not be any more glorious days like that in the future.

Or could there?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Here they were again, riding in the SUV, Daniella sitting in the passenger side as AJ drove…Their hands laced together making small chit chat as they drove up into the mountains. AJ had been granted some time off from TNA…and decided he wanted to take Daniella up to the mountains, to the cabin his folks had left him after they'd both died.

AJ looked over and noticed Dani was moving around a bit and he said, "Nervous or excited?" Daniella looked over at AJ and said, "Excited…Getting away for the weekend…It's great…But we don't have to keep going places…ya know…I'm perfectly happy staying in town at one of our places…and just relaxing."

AJ said, "Yea…well…I wouldn't mind it either except the phones never stop ringing off the damn hooks…and the visitors are like in a never ending visiting line down the streets. Our cell phones won't work in the mountains…and no one can bug us…we can be alone and relax and enjoy each others company…besides…the only visitors we'll have there is the occasional spider" Daniella said, "That you've already promised to kill." AJ laughed and said, "Right…I gave my solemn promise and vowed if there was a spider I'd kill it dead…D-e-a-d…Dead." Daniella pinched his love handle and said, "Now you're just mocking me." The rest of the drive was laughing and talking.

When they got to the cabin, AJ went out to grab up some fire wood, so they could make a fire in the fireplace and relax and enjoy their time…Daniella decided to make some soup for dinner. Dani pulled her sweat shirt off and was walking around in her jeans and tank top bare footed…She grabbed her empty coffee mug and was walking across the floor letting the carpeting squish between her toes to relax her…

When out from under the kitchen table this HUGE ass hair fucking spider makes a mad dash towards her…She's screaming and jumping around dropped her coffee mug…good thing it was thick…it didn't break…Dani finally grabbed the coffee mug and capture the hair little thing…

The cabin door flew open and there was AJ, breathing heavy like he just got done running a marathon…Dani said, "What are you doing?" AJ said, "Well I heard you screaming…you scared the hell out of me…are you okay?" AJ leaned against the door breathing hard…Dani walked over and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you…There was a big spider and I don't like anything with more then 4 legs crawling out from underneath the kitchen table where we eat…You know that."

AJ started laughing so hard from the back of his throat…Daniella smacked at his 6-pak and said, "It's not funny…he had a gun I swear…He was coming straight for me…I thought I heard him ask for my cash and jewelry." AJ said, "Where is it now?" Dani said, "I got the terrorist trapped under the coffee mug…I'm gonna have to sterilize it now…Will you get rid of it for me? Please?"

AJ looked down at the brunette who held his heart in the palm of her soft tiny gentle hands as she pouted her bottom lip out perfectly…AJ pushed off the door and walked over and grabbed a Piece of paper, and slid it under the cup and carried the menacing thing to the bathroom and flushed it…

AJ walked out and said, "There...him and his gun are on their way to China as we speak." Dani smiled and said, "My hero." She ran over and jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist…AJ couldn't help but laugh…They kissed a couple of times and he put her down…

Dani walked over to the counter and said, "I was going to come and get you for dinner." AJ said, "Okay." Dani leaned across the sink to grab the bowls for the soup she'd made, when AJ walked up behind her and ran his hand up the back of her thighs to her ass, grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him…Dani touched his hands and snuggled into his chest and said, "Hmmm…is that a roll of lifesavers in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" AJ said, "Turn around and find out."

Daniella turned around and looked down at him and said, "Mmmm…Definitely not lifesavers." AJ said, "I know…" AJ slowly lifted Daniella up onto the kitchen counter as his lips began traveling all over her neck. He finally kissing on her neck and knew if he got to close to that little spot on the side of her neck she was going to be a goner…well he found it and they spent the rest of the night in bed.

2 more days of that and they were on their way back home. Both relishing in the time they got to spend together all relaxed and just content with the world. Everything was good…Once they made it down from the mountains…they noticed the clouds rolling in…It was definitely going to storm before they got home. Sure enough the rain began to pour down in huge drops…heavier then anything they'd seen before. Dani wasn't worried; she knew AJ was a careful driving in any weather.

All of a suddenly, out of nowhere, a lightning bolt came out of the sky and struck the ground directly in front of their SUV, AJ slammed on the breaks out of reflex…and the SUV slide sideways and hit a curb, flipping it over 2 times and finally stopping as it hit a tree off the side of the road.

AJ was leaning against the steering wheel with blood coming from his head, mouth and nose…Daniella had hit her head on her side window and shattered it…The last thing she remembered was the sound of metal scrapping the gravel and then the sound of twisting metal and things flying around inside the vehicle…Then darkness consumed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daniella's soul pulled from her body as she moved around the mangled vehicle…The rain storm had let up…but the road was completely clear…Not a car was in sight for miles…She could hear Faruza's voice telling her to get AJ's soul and bring it to him.

Daniella moved around to the backseat of the SUV…she pulled AJ's body back against the seat and touched his forehead where blood was trickling down his face. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead as her hands went into his back and slowly unhitched his soul from his body and carefully pulled it into her arms and held it close to her as they both started floating to the sky.

Daniella could feel tears in her eyes as they continued up through the sky…With a snap of fingers; Daniella and AJ were in Faruza's office with Madame Spitzta at his side. AJ's Soul was placed in a chair as Daniella turned and saw their bodies lying on concrete slabs…

Daniella walked over and hopped up on the slab with her body and laid down over it…Her body and soul were reunited and she sat up and took her place next to Madame Spitzta, who had her arm around Daniella for moral support…knowing this assignment had been particularly difficult for her.

AJ's soul was awakened as he stood up and said, "Where am I?" Faruza said, "You're here to accept death…Everyone in life has a specific date and time they are to die, and today, right now happens to be your day." AJ looked over and saw a woman standing with Daniella and he said, "Dani…What's going on?"

Daniella on the verge of tears said, "I'm so sorry AJ…I was put on earth to be your personal assistant, but I'm you're Soul Keeper. I keep your soul protected until Faruza helps your body die completely…You're not in any pain…you can't feel it." AJ said, "It doesn't change the fact that I'm dying." Daniella said, "Believe me if I could change it I would…but only Faruza can change it." AJ looked behind him and seen his body lying on the concrete slab. AJ knew he couldn't do anything so he just stood there.

Faruza nodded his head and cupped his hands together as a black ball of glowing light appeared in his hands…Getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of a small bowling ball. Faruza took the glowing ball in his right hand and pulled it back and as he launched it at AJ…Out of no where Daniella came to a sliding halt in front of AJ facing Faruza and said, "No…STOP!" The black ball stopped in suspended mid-air.

Faruza pulled the ball back and turned it off. Daniella hit her knees in front of Faruza and said, "Please sir…I beg of you…Don't take his life." Faruza said, "Daniella…You know the rules…It's his time to die." Daniella had tears streaming down her cheeks and said, "I know sir…Please spare his life…Take me instead." Faruza said, "Daniella…You're already dead." Daniella said, "No…Not really…Not with my soul still alive." Faruza said, "Are you sure about this Daniella…It means you'll be gone forever."

AJ stepped around and said, "No…Daniella you're NOT going to do that…Not even for me…I refuse to let you do it." Daniella stood up and said, "AJ it's the only way…If you go now…you'll never have the things I couldn't have…You've got so much life left to live…If I take your place…you can go on living until you actually die from old age."

Daniella turned to face Faruza and said, "Do it." Faruza said, "You know I can't until I know why." Daniella looked at AJ and then back to Faruza and then down at her feet and said, "Because I love him…and I want him to live…Now do it." Faruza started the glowing ball again.

AJ said, "No…If I let you do this…does this mean my soul will be here or it will be gone permanently?" Faruza said, "You'll be here." AJ said, "And I can be with Daniella?" Faruza said, "Why on earth would you ask that?" AJ took Daniella's hand in his and said, "Because I love her…I've loved her from the first minute I laid eyes on her…I love her more then life itself."

Daniella turned towards AJ and broke down crying. Faruza said, "Why didn't you say so in the first place…Daniella, get his body back and get yourselves back into the car…By the way…Have a nice life." AJ pulled away and said, "What's he talking about?" Daniella grabbed his hand and pulled him to his body and said, "I'll explain later…I promise…Hurry lay on top of your body." AJ didn't stall he jumped on the slab and laid down as his soul was rejoined with his body.

As soon as AJ jumped down from the slab…Daniella threw her arms around AJ as he hugged her back…She said, "I love you." AJ said, "I love you too."

They both disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They both reappeared in the SUV traveling in the pouring down rain…Faruza had rewind time before the accident and when the lightening bolt hit the road in front of them…AJ spun the vehicle out and slammed on the brakes…

AJ looked at Daniella and said, "Boy do you have a lot of explaining to do." Daniella smiled as AJ took her in his arms and kissed her nearly breathless…He pulled away and said, "Marry me." Daniella said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

- -5 Years Later- -

Daniella was standing in the kitchen washing up the dishes, waiting for AJ to get home. When a familiar voice squealed behind her… "Mommy, Mommy." Daniella turned around to watch her 4 year old daughter come bounding into the room with the family dog a male Rotwieler, Reggie. He was at least 3 times the size of Amelia but was so gentle with her.

Daniella squatted down as the four year old wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and Dani lifted her into her arms as her legs wrapped her Dani's waist. Daniella said, "Goodness Amelia Marie…Where's the fire?"

Amelia giggled and said, "Daddy's home." Dani laughed as she patted the side of her leg and Reggie followed the ladies to the front door. Amelia had been right…AJ's SUV was in the drive way and he was on his way to the front porch.

Daniella walked out onto the porch and said, "Hey babe." AJ looked up, upon seeing his wife and daughter his face was lit up with a bright smile as he walked up the steps…as Amelia practically leapt from Daniella's arms into AJ's.

AJ held his daughter as he leaned down and kissed Daniella's lips softly…as they turned and walked into the house.

AJ put Amelia to bed…and joined Daniella in the living room…She was sitting on the end of the couch, AJ came in and laid his long body on the couch placing his head in his wife's lap. Dani was running her fingers through his hair and said, "Get her to sleep finally?"

AJ said, "I can't imagine ever having that much energy EVER in my life." Dani laughed at him and said, "I noticed you're sleeping technique has been slipping with her lately." AJ said, "I'll just blame you." Dani laughed and said, "Yea…I figured you would."

AJ rubbed Dani's thigh and said, "So how was you're day beautiful?" Daniella laughed and said, "It was a wreck…An absolute wreck…Amelia's play group was here today…Let me tell you…15, 4 year olds running around with Reggie and runny noses…It just enough to make me shave my head and ask to be sent to the insane asylum. So I did the same thing any great mother would."

AJ looked up at Dani and said, "What did you do?" Daniella looked down and said, "I sugared them up and sent them home with their parents. Let them deal with a few 4 year olds who are bouncing off every wall they can find." AJ held his stomach as he laughed his ass off at his wife.

AJ stood up from the couch, walked over and locked the front door, turned the alarm on, and turned all the lights downstairs off and then leaned over scooping his wife up into his arms and carried her upstairs to their room…After having a nice little peaceful shower time to themselves…they climbed into bed and laid there for a few minutes having an even nicer make out session.

Daniella said, "By the way…I forgot to tell you…I'm pregnant." AJ looked in her eyes and said, "Really?" and smirked at his wife…She smiled and said, "Yes…I wasn't feeling good, So I figure I'd go to the doctor just to be on the safe side…I'm 8 weeks." AJ hugged his wife to him and kissed her with a fiery passion. He said, "Do you think we could have a boy this time." Dani laughed and said, "Don't tell me…Tell my body."

Daniella couldn't help but laugh as AJ poked at her stomach and said, "Hey you in there…You better be a boy." Dani laughed more and said, "Honey…They can't hear you." AJ's head snapped up and said, "They?" Dani's smile widened as she said, "I'm having twins." AJ said, "HOLY SHIT! DANI!" AJ captured her lips before she knew it…AJ pulled Dani close to him as she both fell asleep.

Daniella and AJ giving up on love? Never.

Waiting for another wreck? Always.

The End


End file.
